Rigessedones
In comparison to normal Issedones, Rigessedones (Chieftain's Chariots) are a more superior breed of Celtic chariot. These units can also be used to run down retreating units, although they aren't as powerful as the heavier Greek ''Harmata Drepanephora''. These units if used against factions with a melee infantry focus or no heavy missile units (this is discussed below) such as the Suebi or the Getae can prove to be highly devastating — for not only do they enjoy the attack speed bonus that most chariot units enjoy, they also have a strong accuracy bonus, thus making it nearly impossible for melee units to survive an onslaught by these chariot-borne warriors. Ride in as close as you can with your Rigessedones, throw your spears, and then move out as soon as you catch sight of faster enemy cavalry — and do not neglect your infantry. Even so, remember that as regard to all chariotry, they are suceptible to javelins and most heavily armoured melee infantry, particularly those armed with pikes so if you see enemy spearmen or Roman cohors, always remember to keep the Rigessedones as far away as possible. For this reason, while Rigessedones are the best of the ranged chariot units, they are also the weakest, especially if used against opponents with a good semblance of combined arms, such as the more developed factions such as the Celtiberians or Romans. Heavy skirmishers such as Thureophoroi , Cohors Evocata or Scutanann, followed by a curtain of pike infantry or cavalry are more than sufficient to see them off. If you are playing as the Suebi, Carthaginians or the Greeks, a good mix of archers and pike, followed with cavalry for backup will help to see off chariot attacks. Ultimately, if you are playing as the Arverni, it would be best for you to convert your Rigessedones to the'' Brihentin'' shock cavalry as quickly as possible. They may not have a ranged attack, but they will be definitely faster and substantially cheaper to recruit, which should compensate for the loss of a missile attack in battle. See also *''Issedones '' *''Horass haRabb'' Background Horses didn't always exist in the sizes that we see them today. In the times of the early Copper Age, they tended to be smaller and more akin to ponies, and thus were not suitable for riding by humans. The chariot thus formed a simple yet effective stopgap measure for early Bronze Age societies seeking to harness the powers of the horse — relatively greater speed, stamina and domesticability — while eliminating the drawback of not being able to mount them. In later centuries, chariots were still ideal if facing a dearth of proper combat mounts — for one, they could be used as missile platforms as implemented in ancient Egyptian and Hittite armies, or used to transport troops into battle. There were two notable drawbacks to chariot warfare, however: if the horses were despatched, the chariot would be useless; equally, chariots were costly machines, requiring immense upkeep and a livery of attendants similar to the retinue of a mediaeval knight, and so only the most warlike and prosperous societies could afford them. Still, for those who needed a touch of dash in their armies but who had no pedigree horse breeds to make it happen, chariots remained fairly ideal, especially in the plains of northern England and the deserts of Africa and southern Arabia. It was in Britain where, despite having won an impressive victory, Julius Caesar was eventually compelled to return thanks to the use of chariots in guerilla raids against his troops by the British prince Cassivelaunus. royalchariot.jpg| royalchariot_Cameo raaargh.png| royalchariot_Cameo raaargh3.png| royalchariot_Cameo raaargh2.png| royalchariot_Cameo walk.png| Category:Arverni Category:Britons Category:Light chariots